Saigo Enjouji
Saigo Enjouji (炎上寺彩子, Enjouji Saigo), along with her younger brother Saikaku, runs the Shadow Organization's Prosecution Office on Guillotine Island. Though she at first appears to be somewhat strict but relatively normal, Saigo actually hides a far darker side that takes great pleasure in executing prisoners for even the smallest offenses.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 210 Appearance For her daily duties, Saigo dresses conservatively, wearing glasses and securing her hair in bun on top of her head. She and her brother wear the same robes, tied shut with a large sash around the waist.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 207 Whenever Saigo begins an 'Island Manhunt' to recapture a prisoner, however, her hair is loosened, she lets her robe fall open, and removes her glasses. Her eyes and teeth also become beast-like, and she has a strong aura of malice, clear indicators of her being an Ayakashi Majiri.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 211 Personality Beneath Saigo's strict and proper facade is her true nature: she thoroughly enjoys executing prisoners personally for virtually any reason. She also has a complex where she feels the need to attack and kill any women younger than herself. Her speech and mannerisms become far less ladylike when she is in 'Island Manhunt' mode. She does not appear to be very good with the more detail-oriented aspects of her duties, and generally depends on Saikaku to keep track of such things. Plot 'Saigo's Manhunt' Saigo first appears in the Prosecution Office's administration building, where she processes Tokine, placing a special stamp on Tokine's hand that allows her to be tracked on any of the three islands (Saigo has a pocket-sized, corresponding map). Shortly afterward, Miki Hatori arrives with Yoshimori and Sen Kagemiya, showing documentation that should mean Tokine's immediate release into their custody. However, Yashiro interrupts, claiming that Tokine escaped (which is true), but attacked Yashiro and murdered Kiyoderu Yuugami in the process (which is false). Saigo immediately makes an announcement with Yashiro's claims, angering Hatori's group. Saigo ignores them, and as she and Saikaku are the law on Guillotine Island, prepares to hunt down Tokine and execute her personally. Hatori refuses to allow this, and Saigo attacks her, but eventually retreats so she can capture Tokine. Saigo quickly tracks down Tokine, finding her with the very much alive Kiyoderu, who is helping her escape. Saigo relentlessly pursues them across the islands, Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 212 and thanks to her powers as an Ayakashi Majiri, even a point-blank range explosion rigged by KiyoderuKekkaishi manga, Chapter 213 only manages to slow Saigo down temporarily. She eventually catches up to them,Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 214 but Yoshimori intervenes and saves the pair.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 215 Saigo returns once more moments later, but this time is defeated by Yashiro, who is openly pursuing her own interests now, and mentally disabling anyone who gets in her way, Saigo included.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 216 Saigo is later seen mourning the fact that Guillotine Island was destroyed by fire, during the Commander's campaign to destroy the entire Shadow Organization.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 284 Equipment Kusarigama: Saigo's weapon of choice is a kusarigama, which resembles a scythe, but has a weighted chain on the end. The sickle on Saigo's kusarigama is much larger than is necessary, more than likely to make beheading easier. The weapon is so large that Saigo continually has problems entering enclosed spaces with it, and usually just blows up doors out of sheer frustration. Powers & Abilities Ayakashi Transformation: Saigo's Ayakashi transformation is not as dramatic as with most other Ayakashi Majiri: she retains her human shape, though her teeth elongate into fangs and her eyes become beast-like. *'Extending Arm:' Saigo can quickly extend her arm as if it were made of rubber, making it difficult to escape her reach.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 215 *'Immortality:' Saigo is supposedly immortal, and if nothing else, her body is very resistant to damage: she survives an explosion at close range, and being stabbed in the throat, all with little or no difficulty. Spellcasting: Saigo has some skill with spells: she can make an explosive spell in seconds, and is able to track prisoners anywhere on the island due to a special stamp she places on them. References Navigation Category:The Shadow Organization Category:Enjouji Clan Category:Ayakashi Majiri Category:Female Characters Category:Characters